


He Called Me 'Dad'

by tamaranianprincess



Series: I don't know what to call this series, I just wanted to make it clear these take place in the same AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome May Parker, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Iron Dad, Iron Dad fluff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Peter Parker's dad, dad tony, spiderson, spiderson fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess
Summary: Peter accidentally calls Tony 'dad'





	He Called Me 'Dad'

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [He Called Me ‘Dad’ / Он назвал меня «папой»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561097) by [Astasea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astasea/pseuds/Astasea)



> Based off of [this post](https://tamaranianprincess.tumblr.com/post/179728292782/stark-tony-peter-to-ned-while-lying-face-down-on) . 
> 
> Find follow me on tumblr @tamaranianprincess
> 
> Happy reading!

“NED!” Peter burst through Ned’s bedroom door.

The boy jumped and grabbed his chest, unaware that Peter was in his house.

“Jesus, Peter! A little bit of a warning would’ve been nice!”

Peter ignores this and makes a beeline for Ned’s bed, throwing himself on top and shoving his face into the pillows.

Ned watches this with humor and concern. Humor, because of the inhuman noise that just left Peter’s throat. Concern, because the last time Peter was like this was when he realized he had fallen head over heels for a certain tall, mild mannered, curly haired girl.

“You, uh… You okay, Pete?” Ned asked.

Peter only responded with another guttural, inhuman noise.

Ned got up and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge, “What happened?”

This time Peter didn’t answer.

“Come on, Peter. Are you hurt?”

“… No…”

A small weight was lifted off Ned’s shoulders. At least Peter wasn’t bleeding internally or something.

Just because he dealt with that last month, doesn’t mean he knew how to handle it again.

“Then what’s wrong?” Ned asked, then remembered why Peter had come over so late in the day, “Weren’t you with Mr. Stark toda-“

Another screech.

Ned narrowed his eyes, “What?”

Peter rolled over onto his back, his arms splayed out on either side of him, and he stared at the ceiling.

“I called him ‘dad’.” He mumbled so lowly Ned couldn’t hear him.

“What?”

Peter sighed and moved his eyes to look at his best friend, “I called him ‘dad’.” He repeated a little louder.

Ned raised an eyebrow, “Who?”

“Who do you think? Mr. Stark! I called Mr. Stark dad!” Peter whined, and then moaned.

“Ohhh,” Ned was not at all surprised. He knew Peter and Mr. Stark were really close, basically father and son. He knew Mr. Stark would do anything for Peter, and that Peter not-so-secretly saw him as a father figure, “What did he say?”

“I don’t know! I left as soon as I said it!”

Ned frowned, “Why’d you leave?”

“Because it’s embarrassing!” Peter covered his face with his hands, “What if he doesn’t think about me as a son? What if I freaked him out and he never wants to see me again? What if he never wants me on the Avengers because of this?” Peter was slowly building into a panic attack.

“Peter, hey, calm down.” Ned rested a hand on Peter’s shin, “I guarantee you that you made him the happiest guy alive.”

“What makes you think that?” Peter asked, his face still hidden.

“You’re literally like two idiots in love, except instead of love you’re just two idiots. Which is ironic considering how smart you guys are.”

Peter then removed his hands and glared at his friend.

Ned sighed and relented, “Okay. Tell me what happened.”

Peter went on a tangent about how he and Mr. Stark were working on the Iron Spider suit when Peter accidentally shocked himself from the circuits.

Mr. Stark had freaked out, taking Peter to see Bruce to make sure he was unharmed, much to the boy’s chagrin.

“And then he told me that after he lost me to Thanos, he’s terrified of losing me again. And then my brain short circuited and I called him ‘dad’.”

Ned smiled and patted his friend’s leg, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

***

“Tony? Where are you?” Rhodey called, entering Tony’s suite.

He spotted the man on the couch, looking at something in his hands.

Rhodey walked over to see that it was a picture of Peter laughing next to DUM-E, who was wearing a birthday hat and holding a noisemaker.

“Tones?”

Tony looked up to see Rhodey behind him, and Rhodey saw tears in his eyes, alarming him.

“What happened? Are you okay?” He looked at the picture again, “Is Peter?”

Tony gave a small but genuine smile, then looked back down at the picture.

“He’s fine.”

Rhodey let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Because Peter was strong, but God help any poor, dumbass soul who dared to even touch Peter.

“He called me ‘dad’.”

Rhodey, like Ned, wasn’t at all surprised to hear this and actually laughed.

“Of course he did.” The man sat down on the couch next to Tony.

“I didn’t think… I didn’t think he thought of me like that. Like a father. Like  _his_ father.”

Rhodey sighed and leaned back, “You know, for having such a high IQ, you’re really stupid sometimes.”

Tony turned to Rhodey and made a sour face, “Excuse me?”

Rhodey rolled his eyes, “The kid idolizes you. And not because you’re Iron Man or Tony Stark. It’s because you’re his  _personal_ hero.”

Tony’s brows furrowed, “What-“

“Man,” Rhodey gently grabbed Tony’s shoulder, “The kid looks at you like you put the stars in the sky. In fact, for him, you probably have. You risked everything to bring him back. You didn’t leave each other’s side for months after he came back. And you’ve done everything for him to keep him safe and happy. Of course he thinks of you as his father.”

By now a few tears broke free and Tony angrily wiped them away.

“But what if I ruin him? What if I hurt him? I’m not meant to be a dad-”

“Hey. Just because Howard wasn’t a great parent doesn’t mean you can’t be. Doesn’t mean you aren’t already. You aren’t him.”

Tony was quiet for a while, mulling over Rhodey’s words.

“Wanna tell me what happened?”

Tony sniffed, wiping away another tear, “He, uh, he shocked himself while we were working on his suit. And I just sort of freaked out, because I can’t even see a cut on his face without seeing him turn to dust. And after Bruce said he was fine, I just, I told him that. And then he called me ‘dad’.”

Rhodey only smiled and nodded.

***

Later that night, Tony’s phone went off.

_**Aunt Hottie:** Peter told me what happened today. I’m glad he finally told you._

_**Me:**  Told me what?_

_**Aunt Hottie:**  He called you dad, didn’t he?_

_**Me:** I don’t think he meant to, he all but ran out of the building afterwards_

_**Aunt Hottie:**  attachment: *picture of Peter’s phone screen with a text Tony had sent him earlier, but his contact name had been changed from ‘Mr. Stark’ to ‘Iron Dad’*_

Tony chuckled and saved the picture for later.

_**Aunt Hottie:** I’m really thankful for you, Tony. I didn’t think he would ever have that kind of thing after Ben died._

_**Aunt Hottie:**  Really, I don’t think I could ask for anyone better to take on that role for him._

_**Me:** Wow, did you actually just compliment me? I’m touched, really._

_**Aunt Hottie:** Don’t make me regret it._

_**Me:** I think I can physically feel the love._

_**Aunt Hottie:** Tony._

_**Me:**  Okay, sorry. But seriously, thank you._

_**Aunt Hottie:**  Yeah yeah, just don’t let it get to your head. We’re co-parents now. You actually have to discipline him now_

_**Me:**  I discipline him_

_**Aunt Hottie:**  Taking him out for ice cream after he punches a school bully isn’t discipline  _

_**Me:**  That kid has a big mouth._

_**Aunt Hottie:** Goodnight Tony._

_**Me:**  Night, May_

Tony smiled at his phone when an idea struck him.

“FRIDAY, change Peter’s contact name.”

_“What to, Boss?”_

A shit eating grin spread across his face, “SpiderSon.”


End file.
